Weapon Duets
This article is designed as a guide overviewing the best weapon combinations, written by RyanScathe. Overview When I play Eliminate Pro, for the most part I see players that pick one weapon and upgrade the living daylights out of it. Don't get me wrong, this is an effective tactic for some users, and can allow you to quickly achieve a powerful weapon without worrying about splitting your earnings between two guns. However, just as a decent harmony can make even a bad tune sound great, having a great secondary weapon to complement the first can be highly destructive and efficient. I'm RyanScathe, and reading this guide should teach you a few tricks about how to pimp your arsenal, but as always, the choice is up to you. If you find a set that works great for you, feel free to add it in at the bottom of my list. Creating Complements Ideally, when you pair two weapons together, they should cover each other's backs. One should excel where the other one makes you fall flat. You should have a gun that works for every situation presented to you. The age-old combination that many people know and use is the classic "shotty-sniper", a lethal combination of long and short range destruction. Another tactic is to pair a rapid-firing "spammer" weapon with a slower firing but more powerful heavy weapon. Below, I have listed several great combinations. Feel free to add to them. Sample Solutions Here are some combinations that may work for you. DualCannon + Vaporizer Possibly the most lethal combination of all, it pairs Eliminate's shotgun role weapon with its medium to long-range annihilator. Keep the DualCannon as the starter, and be quick to swap weapons. Because you will often need to switch out, you should upgrade reload early. The only downside to this combo is the stiflingly high cost of upgrades. Besides that, the tactics should be fairly obvious. Use each gun at its effective range. Because those ranges don't overlap, its fairly easy. Antimatter + Vaporizer is a similar combo, quite effective. Hellfire + Hurricane It even sounds deadly, and indeed this is another superb mix. The Hellfire has unparalleled damage, but a slow rate of fire, whereas the Hurricane has the opposite. The Hurricane is also moderately accurate, so you should reserve the Hellfire for long-shots (beware of drop) and opening jibes. The best way to use this combo is to set the Hellfire as your primary (so it can load while you are invincible. Then, when you encounter a foe, quickly drop one (or more if you upgrade the clip) rounds at them to disorient them and quarter or half their health while you close to mid to close range. Then quickly swap for the Hurricane (Hellfire can't fire fast enough to kill them before they kill you) and finish them. If they are already in close range, forget the Hellfire. The splash damage is too harmful to yourself. Antimatter Jet + Devastator This tactic can be adapted as the "pairing cousins tactic", and can be interpreted for Rocket Launcher + Titan, or even Auto-Rifle + Mag-Rail. The idea is to discern which to use based on your enemy. If you are facing an evasive enemy (like Infiltrator, Airborne, or Albatross) use the Antimatter Jet, and try to land hits based on the old "accuracy in volume" doctrine (spam in his direction and rely on the law of averages to land hits). If you are facing a Tanker, or someone who just tries to take it, go for the Devastator and try to make every shot count with the elevated damage rate. Antimatter Jet + Menacer This is great for area denial and laying traps. Antimatter is great for shooting around corners. Menacer for laying mines. Combine the two and you can pin someone into a corner with the menacer and then shoot around it with antimatter. Of course menacer since its (deserved but excessive) nerf is much less of a threat. Still, it makes an interesting combo with antimatter. (Though I'd suggest antimatter + vaporizer as a first choice.) Mag-Rail + Gravity Hook This combo is considered to be one of the best weapon combos in Elimiate. By putting the Gravity Hook as your secondary weapon, you will be able to reach places, otherwise not possible. It's always a good idea to have the Gravity Hook as a secondary weapon. This will allow you to help you shield-bash players that are standing on a lift to avoid getting shield-bashed, or to run away from someone else with a Berserker Shield. The Mag-Rail is an effective weapon; it has a high rate of fire and a high damage. It can be also used as a sniping weapon, at the same time making an excellent close-combat weapon. The Mag-Rail also has unlimited range, meaning you could shoot snipers perched on walls far away and not miss, for the Mag's bullets don't spread and has infinite range. Titan + Hellfire Set the titan as your primary for longer range enemies. Use its quick reloads and high damage to kill enemies at medium and long range. If an enemy is at close range and or circling you, use the hellfire to ruin his day. Beware of splash damage from the Hellfire. But if you can avoid the splash damage, then there are very few tactics that will be effective against you. This tactic works best with Infantry, Tank, and Albatros. If your not berserking (not the power up), then speed is your only other option. Also remember to never give up a healing power up unless a kill is easily possible. (written by amack444) Longshot + Gravity Hook Best suited for serious snipers, the gravity hook allows you to reach unreachable places, and sniping spots. Coupled with maybe sniper or sentry armour (for their cloak), you can easily hide in dark corners and snipe. The advantage of the longshot is its shots when fired are near silent, and since one or two bullets will do the job, their is no need to shoot repeatedly (numerous bullet holes in walls and on the ground will give away a sniper's position). Ripper + Hurricane Extremely effective; the Ripper dominates long range (if the user has decent aiming skills) and should be used to headshot slower opponents. At close range, the Hurricane is extremely deadly, finishing off opponents in seconds. The weakness of the Ripper is strafing opponents at closerange; this is solved with an effective close range weapon. It is recommended to use fast armors (Infiltrator) since this gives you greater mobility to make up for the lack of gravity hook, as well as giving the option to rush in and get up close with the Hurricane. Mag-Rail + Ripper <- someone move this up along with the rest of the weapons, plz This method should be only used for the PRO weapons only; while the Mag-Rail and Ripper are both deadly weapons, in some matches, one overpowers the other, while in some matches, it can be the opposite. Mag-Rails tend to be effective in ramming your opponents and intense, close combat, while Ripper is rather more effective in medium~long range combats; use these two weapons effectively, and if you can score headshots, there will be almost nothing to stop you. Hellfire/Hellfire Pro + Titan/Titan Pro (As long as you have Airborne Armor) This is a great combo has worked well for me. Let's say someone is coming straight at you, just jump. They will wonder where you have gone (because airborne has great jump). Then you just shoot. The reason I have chosen Hellfire and Titan is because they are both rockets, and even if you miss splash damage is still high. Hellfire + Menacer It works well for Airbornes. Menacer is strong even it's nerfed, so if you can't reach your enemy woth Hellfire, use Menacer. Hellfire is almost impossible to kill enemy using jetpack or jumping high. So in that situation, You can use Menacer. Menacer has fast orb speed, so it's suitable to kill them. Menacer disturbs enemy's targeting so it's good to bullet weapon users. Category:Ripper + Hurricane Category:Ripper + Gravity Hook Category:Lame combo